I Don't Mind the Spilt Coffee
by Gan the Man
Summary: Lucina invites Link into her room in the middle of the night without telling him why. They don't talk that often and this confuses Link. When does what he is asked, he is in for an unforgettable night. Rated MA for sexual contact. Please read A/N before reading.


**A/N: First of all, please don't judge me. I have two reasons why I am writing this. 1) I love this pairing so much that it makes me sick to think that no one I've talked to like it at all. Everyone says that they don't get it or they question why I think it's good. I love both Link and Lucina to death and they just look cute together and I want more people to like it. 2) I just want to experiment with my writing. I don't plan to make this my thing or do it that often, but if people like, I might consider doing more. I might even take requests if I know the characters well enough. Although, I honestly don't think it's that good, but I don't think it's bad either. Like I said, I'm just experimenting, so this may not be my best work. Enjoy! ;)**

 **Also if this is my mom reading this, please don't get mad at me!**

 _I Don't Mind the Spilt Coffee_

"Lucina, are you in here?" Link asked as he entered the seemingly empty room. Lucina had asked him to meet her in her room at 8pm and never said why. This peaked the Hylian Hero's curiosity since he and Lucina have hardly ever spoken to each other; at least not regularly. He wondered why she wanted to meet him at such a specific time, and he wanted to know why.

He walked inside to find no life inside. He was just about leave until Link's acute Hylian sense of hearing picked up the sound of water running. It seemed to be coming from the bathroom. "Is she taking a shower?" Link asked himself.

He walked up to the door and proceeded to knock on it, hoping that Lucina would hear him over the sound of her shower. "Lucina, are you in there? I'm here just like you asked."

The sound of the shower suddenly stopped. "Link, is that you? I'm sorry, I lost track of time. I'll be right out."

Link couldn't help but overhear the sounds of wet footsteps and rustling towels on the other side of the door. When it did open, Lucina stepped out with a white towel wrapped around her body. Her hair was still wet and there were still little droplets on her arms and shoulders implying she didn't dry herself off that well.

Link did his best not to stare too long at her body and to mainly focus on her face so that she wouldn't think he was a pervert. "I'm sorry, should I come back another time?"

"Oh no, it's okay! This is perfect actually!"

"What? Why would you being covered in a towel naked be perfect?" Link was starting to get a bad feeling about this.

"Just sit down while I explain."

Link was still unsure about this, but he complied with her request. He removed his Master Sword and Hylian Shield from his back and payed them on the floor. He then took a seat on the room's recliner chair.

"I made some coffee for us to enjoy. How do you like yours?

"I-I like mine black, thanks?"

Lucina walked over to the coffee machine on her desk and it had a fresh pot of coffee ready to go. She made two mugs full and poured cream and sugar in her mug. She she turned around and walked his way to give him his drink, but she accidentally tripped on his sword and shield. One of the mugs flew out of her hand in Link's direction, which in turn spilled coffee all over him.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Link screamed as the boiling hot coffee began soaking through his tunic and pants. It may not have been the hottest thing he's been hit with, but did burn like the Goron Mines.

"Oh Gods Link, I am so sorry!"

"I-It's fine, I've dealt with worse! Can I use your shower and wash this off me?"

"Of course, take your time. And I'm so sorry!"

"Don't worry about it; it's fine."

*10 minutes later*

Lucina was sitting on her bed with her hands on her face, regretting what she had done. If only her mother weren't so clumsy, this might not have happened.

"Oh Gods, this will never do. Now it'll never work out!" She said to herself when she didn't hear the bathroom door open.

"What will never work out?" Link asked.

Lucina wasn't expecting him to be done already and her face blushed furiously in embarrassment. "Link!? Y-you heard what I said!?"

"All I heard you say was that it'll never work out now. What did you mean, and why haven't you changed into your clothes yet?"

It was true, Lucina hadn't into her nightgown or anything all the while he was in the shower. She was about to answer his question until she got a look at below his neck.

Link had covered his lower waste with his towel, but his entire upper body was completely exposed. She could she how toned and moist his body was and she couldn't stop staring. His body wasn't entirely muscular, but was just enough to keep her attention and from hearing Link's voice. She was even drooling a little.

"Lucina, are you okay?"

Lucina broke out of her delusions and began blushing again. "Um. I fine, I just... this is really what I wanted."

"What?"

Before Link could say another word, Lucina had already knelt down in front with her head as high as his hips. She wasted no time to remove her towel revealing her pale but fine body. She also was able to remove Link's towel showing her his genitalia.

Link was in shock and didn't move a muscle and is penis began to erect seven inches long. "Lucina, is this... why you asked me to come here?"

"It is," she said as she began to stoke his erection with both hands. Link couldn't help but moan to the extreme pleasure he was feeling from her hand motions. "Samus told me that if I wanted a man to notice me, I would have to do something they would never forget."

Link was lost for words, not just because of the hand job, but for how bold she was.

Link didn't want to stand anymore and sat on the bed with Lucina clinging on to dear life on him.

Lucina seemed to be done using her hands and began to stick his "Master Sword" through her lips. She progressively kept putting it deeper and deeper with each second. She then began to move her head back and forth leaving her saliva covering Link's penis.

It just kept getting better for Link as the seconds went by. It felt better than drinking a thousand bottles of Great Fairy Tears, and getting the Triforce itself.

Lucina then quickened the pace which felt even better for the both of them. Link even assisted her by grabbing the back of head with his left hand and motioning it faster. It almost didn't seem like they could go any faster.

She abruptly stopped sucking Link and looked into his eyes. Link also noticed this and couldn't turn away from her soul enthralling gaze. She crawled off the floor up his body until they were face to face.

"Link..." she said endearingly.

"Lucina..." He responded.

It didn't take for them to move their faces closer until their lips finally met one another. It was a small kiss just so that they could get a taste of each other before getting to the "main course."

Link wrapped his arms around Lucina's body and roughly buried his lips into hers. Lucina was surprised by his sudden eagerness to do this but didn't complain. Instead, she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened their already passionate kiss. Their tongues began to explore their lovers' mouths and dance around in a swirl of saliva.

Without warning, Link moved his hand to Lucina's leg and ran it up to pleasure her even more. He began rubbing her pussy which made her flinch with excitement.

"Link! Yes! Faster! Do it faster!" she begged him.

Link said nothing as the motion of his hand hastened its pace. Lucina held on for dear life to Link as it almost seemed like he wasn't going to stop. Her body was twitching from reacting to Link's invasion of her body.

"Lucina, do you want to go further?" Link asked.

Lucina looked him square in the face with nothing but lust in her eyes. "I've been ready Link! I took a pill when I got out of the shower."

Link was shocked hearing this. "So wait, you were expecting this to happen?"

"That's right," she responded as she laid down on her bed offering herself to him. "Don't think about it too much, just please me and I'll do the same for you."

How could Link say no to her request? He had already done so much to her and she was willing to be done even further.

Link crawled on the bed until he was right on top of Lucina. He propped his arms on the bed so that he was above her. Lucina took Link's seven inched hardness so that he would wouldn't miss her pussy.

"Are you ready Lucina? You can back out anytime you want."

Lucina shook her head. "No Link. After what we've done, I realize that I need this from you. I-I love you!"

Link smiled at what she said. "I love you too Lucina." That was all he said before he thrust his hips forward. The force caused Lucina to scream in both pain and pleasure since this was her first time. She covered her mouth to keep her voice from being heard by the outside, but Link moved her hand away and placed his lips on hers. He started slowly as he began to move his waist back and forth, into and out of Lucina's pussy.

Their bodies felt extremely warm from being attached to each other and it just kept getting even better as time went by. Link's movements progressively got faster and Lucina's moaning became more lustful. She felt as if her back were glued to her bed sheets because she was so sweaty from the heated stimulation that just didn't seem to stop. Her arms were again wrapped around Link's neck as if her life depended on it.

Link felt very similarly. As he kept thrusting, time just seemed to stand still from the amount of joy he was experiencing. Lucina's body was like entering the Sacred Realm; they both gave him a warm feeling, they felt heavenly, and he didn't want it to end. He moved his head back and stared into her deep blue cerulean eyes. They were a beautiful shade and her left eye had that symbol that was printed on her cape. It was strange to see, but he ignored it.

It was almost about to end, and both partners were excited for the climax. "Lucina, I'm gonna..."

"Yes Link! Please, do it inside me!"

Link kept on moving and pleasing himself and his lover. He feel his cock felt different than before, and knew what it meant. He slowed his pace down until he finally began to shoot inside Lucina.

Lucina was in total bliss as she felt Link's warm liquid love flow inside her womb. It was a strange sensation, but it felt amazing all the same.

Both Link and Lucina were breathing deeply and were sweating all over. Link removed himself from Lucina and laid down on the bed next to her. Lucina placed her arm across his chest and kept her legs closed.

"Link, that was amazing. I can't believe we did it."

"Yeah," he responded, "but I'm glad it happened."

"Me too." The two of them wrapped themselves in a loving and warm embrace.

Just then, Link had a sudden flash of realization about something. "Hey Lucina, how exactly did you plan get me in bed with you?"

Lucina's face turned red and looked very embarrassed. "Well, that coffee I was going to give you, Samus gave me a pill that would put you to sleep. I put it your coffee."

"You were going to drug me!?"

"Samus said she did it to Ike and he ended up loving it in the end. I was hoping you would be the same."

Link was going to say something about that but then he remembered what a wonderful time he had with her. Even though what she was planning to do was wrong, it didn't happen, so he thought to let it slide.

"Well, since you weren't able to pull it off, I guess I don't mind the spilt coffee," he said is a smile.

Lucina smiled and hugged Link even tighter. "Thank you, my love."

 **A/N: Again, not my best work. Again, just experimenting. Again, please don't be mad Mom. I hope you enjoyed. If you did be sure to follow, favorite, review and all that good stuff so that I can know if I'm good at this or not. Although a part of me is hoping for the latter.**


End file.
